wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Bonekiller/Loneliness
This is a collab between Ocean and Rose! Enjoy this NightWing assassin! I lost my home, lost everythin’, cold air and threats coming to me. I couldn’t stand the pain and the hurt, blood spilling, but nobody heard...but nobody heard... But I knew my family wouldn’t forget, the pain that death cost as we met..as we met.. Appearance His main scales are smoky grey, and his head scales are coal black. The stars on his wings are slightly lilac. His wings are a dark color between coal black and indigo. His horns and spikes are light grey, and as they go they fade to solid black. He has a bracelet with a ruby on it to show blood and revenge. Inside is skyfire to show a dark, secret past. He has solid gold horn bands that his father gave him before his family abandoned him. He has deep scars, some with blood oozing out of them. His eye is slightly tilted from his battles, making him nearly blind, or at least made his vision tilted. As my death just became a race, one between the ones I hate...the darkness is rising in this place... Personality He's cold to those he doesn't know, and doesn't trust easily. He isn't very sensitive to...much of anything, really. His only considerably good trait is his loyalty to what/who he believes in. It was rising in this empty place.. Backstory When Loneliness was born to Darkstripe (totally not based off of Warriors) and Bloodless, they abandoned his egg because they though he was useless, and they took his sister, Starwatcher, to a cave to train her to fight. She eventually escaped, because she had so many powers. He was angry, and killed his mother and father as revenge. The whole tribe thought he was a murderer, and so Queen Nightfall and Queen Opal, also known as The Pair Of Pain, planned a SkyWing attack. The leader was a hybrid, a Night Ice Hybrid. He was nearly killed. It was revealed later that the queens planned to kill him, bringing pain to the weak NightWings like him, as he had to battle against the two tribes, him against Pyrrhia’s biggest enemies. However, some of the hybrids and strange dragons living in the tribe decided to help, such as Stardew, OceanCurse, and Treetop. He almost lost his life, the others battling fiercely. Finally, an animus NightWing put a spell on his horn bands while he was asleep: Your name shall change as you change! Therefore, as he fought harder and became the villain he is now, he changed his names, at least many times. His final, official name was Bonekiller, for torturing dragons, and forgetting them like they were nothing once he killed them. I felt like I had lost everything, there was nothing good my life could bring...but as I felt it rising, I knew I was part of it too, and I could be, I could be, more than I look like... The darkness is rising this night. Quotes “Are you as rude as you look, NightWing?” -Bonekiller to Queen Nightfall “Be patient. Wait to attack. We need to defend ourselves.” -Loneliness to Ocean, Star, and Treetop “I will rise and destroy you, Opal.” -Bonekiller to Queen Opal “I’m like Darkstalker’s sibling. You cannot defeat me.” -Bonekiller to his family “Help me. Please. I have a reason.” -Loneliness as he tells the Queen that he has a reason to be weak “I’m STARVING. Serve me, you poor IceWing.” -Bonekiller as he tortures an IceWing, before killing them and hanging them up in his home “Opal, you are nothing but a traitor.” -Bonekiller as he turns the IceWings against Queen Opal I may seem like nothing, but I can rise high. If you take me farther, I’m in the night sky. And the darkness coming falling..the darkness.. Darkness will rise. Category:Males Category:Collaborations Category:Characters Category:NightWings Category:Content (Ocean Curse) Category:Occupation (Criminal) Category:Occupation (Assassin)